


Deep blue sea

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom RK900, Choking, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human RK900, M/M, Monster sex, RK900 - Freeform, Sex, Tentacle Porn, Top Gavin, again wrote this while sleep deprived, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, sea creature Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “Niles.” he replied quickly while trying to keep eye contact with the other person, “Do you have a name?” he asked.“Call me Gavin.” he replied with a soft smile.





	Deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ah here we go, my first attempt of writing tentacle porn, as always English is not my first language so just ignore typos and/or bad grammar.

Niles politely said goodbye to the man next to him as he prepared for another dive, the plan was always the same, it was efficient and easy to follow. The kind old man would drop him off by the sea cave with his boat, he’d go finishing and return to pick Niles up in three hours, if by that time Niles wasn’t on the spot they agreed to meet on, the man would alert the authorities. Usually, this kind of behavior was unacceptable and no body was allowed to roam around the cave without a guide but Niles was an exception. This was his fifth year that he was visiting the Blue Cave, it was a beautiful sea cave located on Biševo island in Croatia. The cave was the most know for the beautiful blue light that lit up the cave a few times per day. It was truly a beautiful sight and Niles enjoyed every second spent there. 

Niles Stern was a well known photographer, his best work was featured in many magazines, documentaries and even books. He was quite skilled and professional in what he did but his work got recognized only after he had started taking pictures of the underwater world. At first he was hesitant, exploring sea caves was quite dangerous, but once he started he realized this was his dream job. He’d take countless pictures of the creatures that lived in the sea, from colorful fish to funky looking corals, he’s seen it all but this, this cave was absolutely his favorite. If you asked him why he loved it so much, he probably wouldn’t be able to answer, it was a mixture of the pure beauty of it and the friendly residents of the island. He couldn’t understand the language but he was never shy from learning new things, especially languages. The locals were very nice to him, they even gave him a sweet nickname, “Nines”, he never found out why they called him like that but he liked the little twist it put on his name. Most people were fluent in English, some even knew Italian and German, which was very useful considering the fact that Niles only spoke one language fluently. 

As soon as his body hit the water he noticed the temperature difference, his whole body shivered as he tried to adjust to the cold sea. He’d lie if he said he was surprised that it was cold, he knew it’d be cold, after all it was early October, but Niles preferred to visit the cave after the tourist season was over. He looked around, observing the small bubbles that floated to the surface as the water tried to calm down from the disbalance his body had created. He remembered his first dive, he remembered how he freaked out and started hyperventilating but soon found peace in his surroundings. The ocean was far more beautiful than any lake he’s ever visited, he didn’t understand why he felt that way but he definitely preferred the salty waves over the murky lake water.

Niles swam around, occasionally taking pictures of the small fish hiding around rocks, he felt relaxed, it was just him and the sea. The whole gear was pretty expensive, the air tanks, the buoyancy compensator, the camera he used, it’s all worth a small fortune. He could’ve never afford it if it wasn’t for his brother, Connor. They were always close, did everything together but drifted apart as they grew up. Niles got to see Connor only a few times per year, both of their jobs were demanding and caused them to be busy all the time but Connor never failed to support his younger brother. Niles smiled to himself as he swam up to the surface, he wanted to capture the gorgeous blue shine that lit up the cave. He slowly reached the surface and tightened his grip on the camera, he looked around to find a perfect shot when he saw it. His stomach dropped once he noticed it, he couldn’t see much from the angle he was in but there, there on a rock near by was a body. For a second he contemplated what he should do, he checked his watch, he still had more than an hour before the man came to pick him up, what was he supposed to do in this situation? Maybe the person was still alive, maybe he was just a local resting on a rock while visiting the cave when they shouldn’t have, whatever happened Niles had to man up and check it out. 

Niles swamp up to it and took off his fins to climb the rock and get closer to the unconscious person close by. He slowly took of his mask and tanks, taking off everything he didn’t need at the moment. The wet suit and his camera were the only things he had on him once he started walking towards the person, he noticed the person laying face down, his features buried in this arms.

“Hello?” Nines called out as he approached the man in front of him, he felt sick once he got close enough.

Before him was what appeared to be a man if it weren’t for the long tentacles instead of legs. Niles started to hyperventilate as he observed the creature, his body was full of scars, some were small, some weren’t. The tentacles were well over six feet long, there were eight of them, light brown in color, visibly slippery and wet. His hands shook as he picked up his camera, his body completely froze and the only thing he could think of was to capture this mystical creature. He approached him carefully, taking a few shots until he got so close he could see the little water droplets resting on his body. The pounding of his heart echoed in his ears as he took one step closer before he stepped on a slippery rock. His body slammed hard against the hard surface before sliding down back into the water, tearing his wet suit and scraping the pale skin underneath it. The fall was unexpected, he had no time to breathe in, his lungs filled with water as he tried to reach the surface. He coughed loudly once he made it back up, his whole right side stung with pain, his camera slowly sank to the bottom but most importantly the creature in front of him was wide awake and alert now. Niles’ eyes were fixated on the scar on the creature’s nose, his whole body shook as the creature spoke up. He recognized the language right away, it was Croatian, unfortunately he couldn’t understand most of it and even if he could, he was sure he’d be equally terrified.

He watch the man slither towards him, the length of the tentacles becoming more and more noticeable as the creature moved. Niles was absolutely terrified, he thought about Connor, about how he never got a chance to properly say goodbye, he thought about his mother, Amanda, and tried to remember the last time he told her he loved her. The creature was just a few inches in front of him now, Niles’ couldn’t help but shiver.

“Hurt.” the monster spoke up with a slightly accent “You’re hurt.” he said as he looked down at Niles’ leg.

He wasn’t lying, Niles’ leg was scraped up badly, blood slightly staining the water around him. 

“I-I...” Niles tried to speak up but found himself unable to make a sound.

His heart dropped as he felt the tentacles wrap around his lower body, he was more than sure he was about to die. But instead the creature lifted him gently, he put him back on one of the rocks before swimming closer to him.

“I have no intention of hurting you.” the creature spoke up again while pushing his hair out if his face.

“O-okay...” Niles spoke up, body shivering with both fear and excitement.

The creature leaned in even closer, his face just an inch away from Niles’ wounded leg. He slowly stuck out his tongue, gently licking over the cuts on Niles’ leg. Niles’ flinched upon feeling the soft tongue slide over his leg, indeed, it made the cuts feel better but at the same time, it made Niles’ desperately horny. He was slightly disappointed in himself, he didn’t know what his odds to survive this encounter were and yet, his dick still got hard as he creature slid his tongue over his leg over and over again.

“There.” he finally moved away “You’ll be fine.” the creature said.

“Thank you.” Niles finally formed a proper sentence “My camera...” he said as he looked over into the sea, the faint outline of the camera glistened from bellow.

“You took pictures of me.” the man sat up next to him “I’m not going to retrieve it.” he said in a monotone tone.

“Please,” Niles begged, turning towards the monsters next to him “please I need it.” his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the cave.

“What’s your name?” the creature asked curiously.

“Niles.” he replied quickly while trying to keep eye contact with the other person, “Do you have a name?” he asked. 

“Call me Gavin.” he replied with a soft smile.

Gavin was, for some strange reason, very attractive. He had a gorgeous smile and it would be a crime to ignore his well built body, the tentacles weren’t that bad either. They were full of scars, just like the rest of his body, but they felt nothing like Niles imagined. The were indeed sticky and slick but at the same time very soft and tender too. Niles couldn’t stop staring at his abs, the man in front of him was absolutely stunning. Niles flinched a bit upon hearing Gavin laugh, he felt embarrassed a bit, after all he’s been staring at him this whole time.

“Like what you see?” Gavin smirked as he leaned in closer to Niles.

Niles said nothing at first, obviously he adored the way Gavin looked but at the same time, he was still unsure of his fate.

“Are you a mermaid?” he asked, he was doing his best to remain calm.

Gavin chuckled a bit before answering. “No,” he looked at his tentacles before looking straight into Niles’ icy eyes “I’m not, are you disappointed?” he said with a smile.

“Not really,” Niles replied, staring back into Gavin’s green eyes “but what are you then?” he decided to ask.

“Why should that matter?” Gavin asked while wrapping a tentacle around Niles’ waist pulling him in closer. “What I am is not the question here,” he pulled Niles closer, faces now inches away “my whole existence is a mystery, however,” he paused again “who are you, that’s what I’d like to know.” he finished.

Niles could help but squirm a bit under Gavin’s touch, it felt good, it felt amazing. He, again, hated himself for feeling more aroused than any sane human should.

“I’m a photographer.” he said quickly, trying not to moan as he felt a tentacle go down his back.

“A photographer?” Gavin mocked, wrapping himself even more around Niles, slowly pulling on his wet suit. 

Niles couldn’t help but shiver under his touch, he hoped Gavin wouldn’t notice how hard he was becoming. Gavin started taking off Niles’ wet suit before stopping at his hips. Niles had an amazing body, he was slim and fit, skin pale and perfect, Gavin couldn’t wait to mark him all over. Unfortunately, Gavin noticed the slight bulge in Niles’ suit fast, he just looked up at Niles and smirked slightly but enough so Niles could see his fangs.

“I see you like me too.” Gavin said as he picked Niles up, lifting him of the slippery rocks. 

Niles said nothing, he just quietly gasped for air as Gavin took off the suit completely, exposing his half hard cock. The tentacles were wrapped around his armpits and waist, holding him up as Gavin examined his body. He moaned loudly as he felt two more tentacles wrap around his thighs, spreading him wide open. Gavin pulled him in closer, placing his head in between Niles’ thighs as he licked the delicate skin before moving on to the half hard cock. Niles moaned loudly as he felt Gavin’s tongue drag over his shaft, he placed his hands on the tentacles and squeezed them in pleasure with each new lick. Gavin hummed a bit before placing a quick kiss on the tip of it, slithering one of his tentacles closer to the man’s hole. He pressed gently on it and Niles moaned loudly in response, cock twitching with anticipation. 

“Gavin!” Niles accidentally screamed as the other man started licking him repeatedly while teasing his hole. 

Niles’ couldn’t stop his body from shaking, the tentacles held him tight in one place, it hurt a bit but Niles loved every second of it. Niles thrusted his hips accidentally, his body moving against his will now. Gavin took that as a sign Niles was ready, he put the throbbing cock inside his mouth and slowly pushed his tentacle inside of Niles. 

“Ah yes!” Niles moaned out, he completely surrendered himself to the mercy of the sea creature holding him.

Gavin was gentle, slowly pushing his way in as he made sure to take as much of Niles’ as he could. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper inside of Niles’, his eyes slowly filled with tears as it pressed on his prostate. 

“You like that sweetheart?” Gavin asked as he pressed on the sweet spot again, this time harder.

“Y-yes!” Niles barely moaned out his reply. 

Gavin just smirked, he pulled him closer to finally kiss him. It was short and sweet and left Niles craving for more. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt a tentacle wrap around his dick, stroking it slightly. 

“Let’s put that pretty mouth to work.” Gavin smirked as his tentacle let go of Niles’ waist and slithered towards his mouth. 

Niles’ opened his mouth invitingly, horny thoughts completely clouding his mind and making him forget he was being fucked by a sea monster while he had just twenty more minutes before the old man came to pick him up. The tentacle slid into his mouth, it was soft and salty, thick and squishy. It went deep down his throat as he tentacle in his hole started moving around. Niles’ eyes filled with tears as he slowly choked on a tentacle that was pushing his way deeper and deeper down his throat. 

“You’re doing amazing sweetheart,” Gavin encouraged him “look at yourself, taking it all so well.” he tilted Niles’ head so he could look at his body.

A strong tentacle was wrapped around his cock, it was leaking precum as the tentacle worked his way around it but more importantly his belly formed a big bulge. He could clearly see the tentacle moving side of him as his tummy showed the outline of it. Niles’ let out a choked whine, the tentacle went deeper down his throat as he watched himself being fucked. He wanted to come just from seeing his body contort under Gavin’s touch. Tears streamed down his face as he felt another tentacle slide into him, spreading him wide and causing his tummy to bulge even further. The tentacles squirmed inside of him, pressing on his prostate and much more than that. One of them remained in place as the other one started thrusting inside of him. 

“Good job.” Gavin praised him as the tentacle wrapped around Niles’ dick picked up its pace.

He moaned and shivered causing Gavin to hold him even more tightly. Niles’ was getting closer and closer as seconds went by, his whole body was in a state he could not describe. He never experienced anything like this, it felt amazing, it felt more than amazing, he wanted more.

His eyes rolled back as he finally reached his limit, his whole body tensed up as he came, spilling himself all over Gavin’s tentacle. Gavin pulled out the tentacle out of his mouth, letting Niles finally take a deep breath. The tentacles inside of him remained there until he calmed down, until his body stopped shivering. Gavin slowly pulled out and placed Niles back to the rock. Niles panted for air and tried to sit up, he felt weak and exhausted, completely sore and destroyed. 

Gavin placed his hand gently under his chin before lifting it slightly “See you soon mr. photographer.” he winked and kissed him quickly before returning back into the deep blue sea, leaving Niles’ a sore panting mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I did a good job by leaving a comment or kudos, I seriously appreciate it and it motivates me to improve. 
> 
> Also find me on twitter, name’s @apervertedsquid!!!
> 
> Russian translation can be found here!   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7871258


End file.
